


Blue

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Percy feels as if he's a tiny ball drowning in ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eoforyth (DawnEB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/gifts).



> Written in response to [eoforyth](http://eoforyth.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of _Percy Weasley: ballpoint pen_.

The biro was blue. Percy had kept it since childhood.

_When he still spoke to me_.

_"I'm trying to set this tiny ball into the ink tube of this ballpoint pen just so. We don't want it drowning in the tube, but we mustn't allow it to escape."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because then it wouldn't be able to gather up and spin out the ink!"_

Percy worked for one man who couldn't remember his name, and another who merely considered him a useful cog in the Order.

_Neither of them_ , he thought, clenching his father's old pen, _will tell me anything_.


End file.
